Burning Daisies
by Agent H.E.R.O
Summary: After a kitchen incident, Thomas has to help a certain assistant cook. Takes place after season 3. One shot


Burning Daisies

Daisy cried softly as the cool water ran over her burned skin. Ivy had spilled boiling water over both of her forearms. Mrs. Patmore had told her to dip her arms in the cold water outside, not sparing her a second thought. Although Ivy apologized profusely before continuing with her work Daisy couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. If the situation was reversed Alfred would be all over Ivy and Jimmy would probably care too. Instead she got a tired glance from Alfred and Jimmy didn't even stop bringing trays up. She knew they had to finish serving dinner but somehow she hoped Alfred would at least walk her outside first. She allowed her tears to slip down her cheeks as no one could see her. It was times like these that she thought of William and how he would casually compliment her every morning. And every morning she would brush off his compliments with a polite thank you. She thought of him in his uniform. He had looked so proud, not happy, not sad, but proud. She remembered the day they brought him in on a stretcher. The pale skin, dark circles, but overall the slightly squeaky breath. It served as a constant reminder that he lived.

Until the wheezing stopped.

She stayed up with him for that whole day. The pain from the burns couldn't compare with her pain that day. She remembered his calloused hands on hers and the smooth feeling of the ring sliding on her finger. Alfred wasn't half the man he was. She shoved her arms deeper into the water as echoes of Mr. Mason's voice sounded in her head.

"I think that's one reason why William married you. So that I wouldn't be all alone"

"I've never been special to anyone,"

Daisy thought about her parents, living amongst all her brothers and sisters. She thought about the huge workplace. Just one more person amongst everyone else.

"Except William"

The burns stung. Red, raw skin shown through the clear water. The stars appeared in the sky, the moon shining brightly overhead. She gazed up at the shining lights and started speaking to herself, as if praying.

"I don't know if you can hear me Will-"

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"But I miss you. I miss your blond hair and the way you would bring me flowers from your garden at home. I were only ever special to you."

More tears came, mixing in with the water in the bucket.

"That's not true."

She drew in a sharp breath, surprised by the deep voice from behind. Thomas stood smoking a few paces behind her. He walked towards her, peering into the water.

"What happened to you?"

She sniffed while rubbing her tear-streaked face on her sleeves.

"Ivy burned them,"

He took another drag of his cigarette.

"Let me have a look then,"

She shoved her arms deeper into the water, as if trying to hide them.

"I don't want to waste your time,"

Thomas threw his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his heel. He put his good hand in the water, lifting up her right forearm. She gasped softly as the cool night air blew. She stared at him and his sudden carefulness, his fingers, soft against the burned skin.

"They're second degree burns, not too bad, but will need some time to heal. I'll be right back,"

The under-butler went back inside and again Daisy found herself looking up at the stars. When she was little, she thought the stars were angels watching her from above. Now she wondered if William watched her, if he wanted her to move to his father's farm, or if he would want Thomas taking care of her, even if it was a simple burn.

Thomas came back with ointment and gauze.

"I'm going to apply the ointment first, then coat your arms with these cotton gauze, okay?"

She nodded meekly. The ointment burned, her flesh screaming at the contact. She let out a small cry and jerked her arm away.

"Don't be daft, this'll help"

He held out his hands, inviting her. Cautiously, she placed her arm back in his hands. As he applied the ointment and the gauze to her other arm she continued to watch him.

"Did you really mean it?"

She asked, her voice tiny in the night. He rolled the gauze around her other arm evenly, taking care to cover the entire burn.

"Who would prepare the meals? Plus, what would Mrs. Patmore do? I don't think Ivy can handle her just yet.

The image of the old cook yelling at Ivy made her laugh as he drew her arms up onto his shoulders, next to his neck.

"You remember the grizzly don't you?"

He moved back and forth with her for a minute or two until she broke off, laughter again in the otherwise silent night. He smiled too, only too glad to help the girl. He tried to repay her for toying with her before the war.

She dumped the pale out on the ground as he continued to go inside. As an afterthought he turned around, glancing over his shoulder at the assistant cook.

"I'm sure William's watching over you Daisy."


End file.
